This invention relates to a strut for use in snap-together construction sets, and particularly to such a strut which allows close coupling of the joint elements of the construction set.
A construction set having multi-faceted joint elements with openings in each facet, configured to receive snap fitting clip fastners located on each end of the elongate struts for joining a plurality of the struts into a structure is shown in U.S. Patent Application, Ser. No 483,580, filed Oct. 19, 1977. While construction sets of this type are a great improvement over prior art sets and allow construction of many structural shapes heretofore not possible, they do have a shortcoming which forecloses their use in certain applications. In particular, it is not possible to provide a short strut to join adjacent joint elements in close proximity to one another since the clips on the strut have to be squeezed in order to release them from the joint elements, and close spacing of the facets of the respective joint elements does not allow insertion of the user's finger between them to squeeze the clips.
Also, if the strut element is to be used as an axle, in addition to necessarily having to be quite short in order to reduce its moment arm, it must have means allowing it to be rotatably joined to the joint elements. This combination of features is not provided with the prior art devices of this class.